


It's alright. Daddy's got you.

by Supernaturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturall/pseuds/Supernaturall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The figure was soon upon him and Sam felt a prick in his neck before hearing "It's alright. Daddy's got you." Then the darkness engulfed him and he felt nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's alright. Daddy's got you.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have an editor so sorry if there is some mistakes. My first supernatural work so let me know if I should continue. Comments appreciated.

Sam was walking along the dark street with only the dimly lit lampposts to guide him. He had been feeling watched for days but just shrugged off the feeling as a mere hunter instinct. This time was different. He could see the shadow of a figure walking closely behind him. Sam started to walk quicker. So did the figure. Flee or fight crossed his mind but he had no energy to fight, so ran. Sam ran down the street fast hoping to get away from the figure. He failed. The figure was soon upon him and Sam felt a prick in his neck before hearing "It's alright. Daddy's got you." Then the darkness engulfed him and he felt nothing else.

Sam woke up to green piercing eyes staring at him. He shrunk back to the headboard of the bed he appeared to be on. "Wh-h-o are you? What do you want with me?" The drug was still flowing through his system, making him dizzy and disoriented.

"Shh it's alright, I'm Dean I'm going to be your new daddy." Sam just stared at Dean with utter shock. Dean's hand came up to stroke Sam's face, but Sam pulled away.

"Get away from me!" He cried.

Dean sat back then spoke: "It's alright, I'm going to go get you some food and a drink, you must be hungry." And with that Dean walked out of the room, leaving Sam alone.

The drug was slowly leaving him and Sam could see and think more clearly. He looked around the room, surveying his surrounding trying to see if there was any chance of escape. The room was bare, with only the bed Sam was sitting on, a small armchair in the corner with a table next to it and a window. Sam slowly got up off the bed and walked to the window. His legs felt wobbly so using the wall to lean on he made it to the window. The window was small, but it was just big enough that Sam could fit through if he tried. The latch of the window was at the top so Sam reached up and attempted to open it. It was closed. 

_Of course it was going to be closed_ Sam thought. _Pysco Dean wasn't going to leave it open so he could leave._

The door behind Sam opened. "Baby boy what are you doing out of bed?"

Sam spun around to see Dean standing there holding a glass of water and a plate of food. Dean placed the plate and glass on the table and walked over to Sam. Sam sunk to the floor muttering "No no leave me alone!"

"Come on baby boy, back to bed" Said Dean. He effortlessly picked Sam up and placed him back on the bed. Picking back up the plate and water he said: "You need to eat something, Sammy." Dean ripped off a corner of the sandwich that was on the plate and held it up to Sam's lips. Sam pursed his lips and refused to open them.

"Sammy, if you don't eat you'll get sick. Come on baby boy." Sam just turned his head away. "At least have a drink." He brought the glass up to Sam's lips. Sam was parched so he opened his lips to allow the cold liquid to pass down his throat. "That's it, good boy." Dean got up placing the plate and glass back on the table.

"Now, I know you have lots of questions but I want you to rest. Okay, Sammy?" Dean went and laid down next to Sam, bringing him close to his chest. Sam tried to struggle but Dean was stronger. "Shh Sammy, it will be alright. I'm going to look after you."

Sam felt his eyes drooping. _Of course_ Sam thought. _The water was drugged._

"That's it, Sammy. Rest now." Sam's eyes became very heavy and he began to feel weak. He fell asleep, with his head resting on Dean's chest.

Sam woke to light streaming through the window. He had a moment of disorientation where he forgot where he was, but Sam soon remembered when he felt the solid presence of Dean behind him. "Morning baby boy, glad your finally awake. I've been awake for a while now but thought I'd let you sleep in." Said the harsh voice of Dean. "How about a shower to freshen up?" Sam felt hot and sticky and wanted nothing more than to have a shower so he nodded. "Alright, then up we get." Sam felt the grip on him loosen as Dean got up off the bed. Dean held out his hand for Sam to take but Sam ignored it. He swung his legs of the bed and attempted to stand up. He would've fallen back onto the bed if Dean hadn't of caught him around the waist, steadying him.

"Legs a bit wobbly there, ay Sammy." Dean said while his hands were still steadying Sam upright.

"It's Sam." He replied.

"To me, your my baby boy Sammy." Dean said and with that, the conversation ended. He helped Sam into the bathroom that was just out of the room he had spent the last day in. He sat Sam down on the toilet and turned around to put the shower on.

 _The door is still open_ , Sam thought. _I could make a run for it..._

"Sam!" A harsh voice brought him back to reality. It was Dean. "Daydreaming of trying to escape were you? It's alright Sam, you'll soon see you belong with me here." Suddenly, Sam was helped up off the toilet, out of his clothes and into the shower. "Now Sam, do you think you can shower yourself or would you like Daddy to help you?"

"I can do it myself I'm not a baby!" Sam replied.

"We'll see about that." Dean murmured.

Sam didn't think anything of it and started to shower himself, with Dean lurking behind the shower curtain. The shower felt amazing to Sam. After being in bed and stuck in the same room for what felt like days, it was nice to shower. As Sam was washing his hair, he heard Dean start to hum Asia. Sam found himself closing his eyes, relaxing in the shower to the sound of Dean. Without warning, the shower curtain was ripped open and Dean was stood there with a towel. The sudden movement made Sam jump and would've slipped if Dean once again hadn't caught him. "Easy tiger," Dean said.

Sam quickly grabbed the towel and covered himself to save what little dignity he had left. "It's alright Sammy! It's not like I've not seen any of it before." Sam just stared blankly at his face. Dean moved to help Sam out of the shower, placing both his hands in Sam's hand that was not holding tightly onto the towel.

Within the next ten minutes, Sam had managed to dry himself, if not to Dean's persistent disagreement that he was a baby and he should allow his 'daddy' to help him, and get into fresh clothes that Dean had picked. The clothes were a blue top with a yellow rubber duck with matching pants. Sam would've chosen anything other than them, but they were the only clothes available unless he wanted to walk around naked.


End file.
